Maka In Wonderland
by Aliciaisnotonfire
Summary: Based off Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Maka falls down a rabbit hole into a mysterious world that she calls Wonderland where she meets the Mad Hatter who Maka falls in love with...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! I'm back with another story… YAY! This is my version of Tim Burton's: Alice In Wonderland (2010) **

**Soul: OOOH WHO DO I PLAY? **

**Me: You play the Mad Hatter!**

**Soul: Cool what does Maka play?**

**Me: *Facepalm* Maka plays Alice! **

**Soul: Cool! Who does Bla-.**

**Me: OK ILL EXPLAIN FOR SOUL'S SAKE **

**Maka= Alice **

**Soul= Mad Hatter **

**Black*Star= Cheshire Cat **

**Kid= The Bunny (Black bunny with stripes on his fur in this case)**

**Tsubaki= White Queen **

**Liz and Patty= Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee (Female version)**

**Red Queen= Medusa**

**Spirit= Dad **

**Kami= Maka's (Alice's) Mother**

**Stein= Hamish's (Ox's) Dad**

**Ox= Hamish**

**Azusa= Hamish's (Ox's) Mother**

**Marie= Maka's (Alice's) Older Sister**

**Lord Death= Absolum**

**Kishin Asura= Jabberwoky**

**Blair= Alliumpkin (Mouse… Hehe)**

**Soul: Thanks **

**Me: No problem!**

**Maka: Soul do I look ok? *Walks in wearing a really pretty blue dress***

**Soul: HELL YEAH YOU DO! *Nosebleed***

**Maka: PERVERT! Makkkaaaaaaaaaaaaa CHOP!**

**Me: o.O OK ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER! I MakaAlbarn888 do NOT own Soul Eater OR Alice in Wonderland (2010) all rights go to the respectful owners.**

**NOTE! All the Soul Eater characters names will remain the same in this story **

"It is a great oppitunity!" Spirit tried to stress to his peers "Spirit this sort of thing could wreck you, Are you insane?"Stien asked with concern "No! I'm perfectly fine thank you very much. As I was saying we could take our business all the way to Thailand we could earn a fortu-." Spirit stopped as he noticed his six- year- old daughter standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes "Nightmares again?" he questioned her she nodded slowly and continued to sob while rubbing her eyes "Excuse me gentlemen I shall be back within 10 minutes." Spirit addressed his peers as he took Maka back to her bedroom.

"There is a blue caterpillar, A talking rabbit in a waistcoat, Playing cards as guards for the queen and a smiling cat…" Maka explained to her father but was interrupted by her him "A smiling cat? I didn't know cats COULD smile." He laughed gently "Neither did I father." Maka replied "Maka." He sighed "All you have to do if you are having a nightmare you just have to do this." He pinched her arm slightly "Ooww" she giggled and pinched his arm back and giggled again "I have to go now Maka, Now remember what I told you to do." "Yes father." She nodded "Goodnight Maka." Spirit kissed her forehead "Goodnight father." Maka sighed and fell asleep.

**13 YEARS LATER**

Maka was sat in the carriage with her mother she was staring out of the window "Maka what's wrong?" Kami asked "Nothing mother." Maka sighed "Where's your corset?" Kami questioned Maka as she pulled up Maka's dress to find no corset was being worn on Maka "You're not wearing the proper fashion!" Kami groaned "What! So what if the _Proper Fashion_ wearing a codfish on your head would you wear it?" Maka snapped at her mother giving her an evil glare "Father would've laughed." She mumbled but loud enough for her mother to hear her, Maka looked up and saw the pained look in her mother's eyes.

"Sorry." Maka sighed solemnly "I'm tired. I didn't sleep very well last night." She explained to her mother "Was it those dreams again." Kami asked sounding a bit concerned "I think so… Do all dreams remain the same?" Maka questioned "Not that I know of… sorry." Her mother replied Maka looked down at the floor of the carriage Kami took her necklace off and put it around her daughters neck "Here. Now promise to be on your best behaviour today." Kami said as Maka nodded and began to observe the necklace.

"You're late!" Azusa hissed at Maka and Kami "Maka, Ox is waiting for you on the field by the pavilion. Go." She said sternly Maka did as she was told and went to find Ox. "Sorry we are late." Kami apologized Azusa just glared at her and rolled her eyes and stormed off "Sorry about my wife, Ms Albarn she has been planning this day for many years." Stein explained to Kami "Oh no, No worries." Kami smiled weakly "Maka does look like him doesn't she." Stein said trying to start a good convocation off Kami's smile faded quickly she looked down at the floor "Yes, she does…" she sniffed "We all miss him he was full of wild ambitions… That is why we loved him so much." Stein said trying to comfort her "Yeah…" Kami laughed weakly and looked up at the sky "Shall we join the rest of the party Ms Albarn?" He asked, she nodded slightly and the both made their way into the party.

Ox and Maka were now dancing to the classical music that was playing in the background Maka accidently stepped on his foot Ox growled "Sorry… I'm not good at dancing." She stifled a laughed Ox gave her a quick glare then began to dance again Maka looked up to the sky and saw two birds flying above her she bumped into someone and was snapped out of her thoughts "Sorry Miss Albarn is not feeling quite herself today." Ox apologised for her "What is wrong with you?" he snapped quietly "I was wondering what it was like to fly." She replied Ox rolled his eyes when his eyes landed on his mother she was giving him a signal he quickly acknowledged it then turned to Maka "Maka…" he started "Meet me under the gazebo in precisely ten minutes he nodded slightly and left.

Maka turned to walk away when she heard two giggles behind her she turned around and saw Alicia and Bryony Flowers "We have something to tell you" Alicia quietly laughed "Should we tell her?" Bryony asked "Yes we should." Alicia replied "I think we shouldn't." Bryony protested "Yes you're right we shouldn't." Alicia agreed "I wonder if YOUR mother knows you two spent £150 each on those dresses." Maka said slyly the two sisters looked at each other "Ox was going to ask for your hand in marriage." They blurted out in unison "OH YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!" Marie hissed and grabbed Maka away from the two sisters.

"Ugh this was supposed to be a surprise but those two ruined that for you" Marie groaned "But you will marry Ox and you will live happily ever after" she exclaimed "But what if I don't want to marry Ox?" Maka hinted "But he is a lord you can't any higher than that?" Marie gasped Maka nodded her head slightly in agreement since what Marie said was true.

The two sisters kept on walking until they came face to face with Azusa, Azusa nodded to Marie and Marie left leaving Maka alone with Azusa "Do you know what I have never wanted?" Azusa asked her, Maka shook her head as a reply "Ugly grandchildren" Azusa went on "But with your beautiful face that will never happen to me." She continued "My son has a very serious eating disorder, but you are a good cook so we will not have to worry about that, you will make a good wife for Ox." Out of the corner of her eye, Maka spotted something in the bushes "What's that?" she said with curiosity "What's what?" Azusa was confused "It was a rabbit I think." Maka replied "Ugh I despise rabbits, I love setting the dogs on them." Azusa plainly said with no care about what Maka had said, Azusa looked at her watch "Let's go to the gazebo" she smiled "Uh ok." Maka looked around to see if she could find the rabbit but there was nothing she shook her head as she continued her way to the Gazebo.

Everybody was already at the gazebo when they arrived and Maka became quite nervous with people staring at her and Ox "Maka…" he began "Ox…" she replied "What is it?" he snapped "You have a caterpillar on your shoulder…" she relied plainly "Ew!" he muttered sharply under his breath as he tried to flick it off Maka picked the caterpillar up and placed it on the side of the gazebo "You ought to wash that finger" he told her "As I was saying Maka Albarn … Will you be my wife." He said with a creepy smile on her face she looked around and saw a black rabbit with three stripes in his fur he was wearing a waistcoat and he took out a pocket watch and tapped it then he ran off.

Maka turned back to face Ox who still had that creepy face in him "This is all happening so quickly I… I… I think I need a moment." She replied and quickly ran off followed the strange rabbit, Maka followed it to the top of a hill and saw it jump down a large shaped hole she knelt down to look but as she did her and slipped and she fell through, she let out a sharp gasp.

**So that was chapter 1 Hope everyone liked it. Chapter 2 will be out by Wednesday 21****st**** March.**

**Soul: When do I come into the story?**

**Me: Soon on chapter 4 maybe it depends on how much write…**

**Soul: Aww **

**Maka: Don't worry Soul you will be one of the main characters in the story so you'll have your own chance soon.**

**Me: I agree with Maka **

**Maka: Thank you.**

**Me: Ok I have to go now got lots of work to do. **

**Maka & Soul: Bye!**

**Me: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's the Second chapter of Maka in Wonderland! Hope you enjoyed the First chapter. **

**NOTE! I know it is based off Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland but I will edit in my own versions to it too so if you get confused by the way it is written that is why.**

**Soul: When am I coming into the story?**

**Me: Soon I promise you but not this chapter sorry Soul**

**Soul: Aww ok T.T**

**Maka: Uhh Soul you're supposed to be cool and cool guys don't cry do they?**

**Soul: They do when they are not put into stories and are one of the main characters in the story too**

**Me: Ok… I tell you what if you want me to put you in soon You could go play basketball against Black*Star and if you win I will put you in the next chapter.**

**Soul: Ok that's cool coz I'M GONNA BEAT BLACK*STAR'S ASS!**

**Maka and Me: *Facepalm***

**DISCLAIMER! I MakaAlbarn888 Do NOT own Soul Eater or Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland sadly… T.T**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland…_

"_This is all happening so quickly I… I… I think I need a moment." She replied and quickly ran off followed the strange rabbit, Maka followed it to the top of a hill and saw it jump down a large shaped hole she knelt down to look but as she did her and slipped and she fell through, she let out a sharp gasp._

Maka fell and fell down what seemed to be a bottomless rabbit hole she looked around her as she plummeted down the hole she saw a floating grandfather clock chiming 12 times she fell further and a huge grand piano came face to face with her the keys went up and down the octaves it was so close to her she thought it was going to hit her but then for some unexplained reason it stopped moving and stayed where it was Maka then hit a bed and for a split second she thought it was over until she bounced off the bed and kept on plummeting into the endless hole "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked then she hit something and broke through it "Thank God for that!" she thought, she sat up but everything was upside down and she was sat on the ceiling but before she even realised it she fell again and hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Ugh!" she muttered as she got up and dusted herself off, she glanced around the room she was in the room which looked like a hallway with a lot of weird-shaped doors in it as she looked away from the doors she noticed a glass table with a golden key on it, Maka picked it up and examined it briefly then she decided to try to find the door which the key fitted into she tried every door in sight and none of them the key fitted into then she noticed a red velvet curtain, she pulled it back and all she saw was a blank wall she then looked down and saw a very small door she tried the key with it and it unlocked but the only problem was she could only stick her head out of the door.

Maka sighed and locked the door she stood up and then noticed a glass bottle with a label on it she walked over and picked it up then read the label it said "DRINK ME" Maka was a bit suspicious on how it placed there without her knowing and it didn't show the ingredients on the back, Maka shrugged it off, Pulled off the cork covering the lid and drank the liquid.

Straight after that she started to cough quite violently and then noticed that she had shrunk to the size of a rabbit actually just a tiny bit shorter, she walked back over to the door and she forgot she had left the key on the table she ran back over but was too small to reach the key she tried to jump up to reach but failed "Don't you think she remember it from the last time?" The Dodo bird asked "Give her a moment." Kid answered.

Maka looked down and saw a cake with the words "EAT ME" in the icing she took two small bites of the cake and she began to grow eventually her head on the ceiling "Ow!" she grumbled she the pick up the key and drank some of the liquid she slightly coughed and shrank again she then ran to the door and unlocked it and opened the door she was blinded by a bright light as she stepped through.

**Ok so that was the end of chapter 2 the next chapter will be up on Friday 23****rd**** March.**

**Maka: Cool chap.**

**Me: Thanks**

**Maka: Hey Soul did you win against Black*Star?**

**Soul: HELL YEAH!**

**Me: Ookk I will put you in the 4****th**** chapter I promise.**

**Soul: Thanks**

**Me: No prob. Anyway gotta go now see ya Friday**

**Maka & Soul: See ya**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Chapter 3!**

**SORRY it's late AGAIN. When I tried to update my chap on Friday my internet crashed and then Saturday Symmetricalgirl8DeathTheKid stayed over so sorry bout that.**

**By the way Symmetricalgirl8DeathTheKid's new story is up TODAY! It's called Fruits Basket goes Wonderland.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and the constructive criticism I need that to make this story better.**

**Soul: Why are you crying?**

**Me: N-n-nothing why?**

**Maka: Why … Because you're hysterical that's why?**

**Soul: She's had some bad news…. Haha**

**Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *Grabs a book and smashes Soul in the face* IT'S NOT FUNNY!**

**Soul: *Crippled and bleeding face* Owwwwwwwwwwww…**

**Maka: o.O You have a major anger problem…**

**Me: What? He found it funny! Like you can say much anyway…**

**Maka: I guess you have a point….HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MEE?**

**Me: Huh you hit everyone with a bloody book you're friggin' lethal as hell**

**Maka: T.T I guess I am**

**Soul: MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Soul Eater or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland all rights go to respectful owners. *Collapses***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_PREVIOUSLY on Maka in Wonderland…_

_She then picked up the key and drank some of the liquid she slightly coughed and shrank again she then ran to the door and unlocked it and opened the door she was blinded by a bright light as she stepped through._

Maka opened her eyes to find a strange land before her she walked down a few steps that led her into a type of garden she walked a little further into the garden "Curiouser and Curiouser." Maka wondered aloud, she turned round to see an odd bunch of … beings… there was a blue Dodo bird, two small twins a small grey mouse with a purple ribbon on her neck a bunch of flowers with faces and the peculiar rabbit who had black fur with three white strips on his one ear and the same one she followed down the rabbit hole "I'm telling you she is the wrong Maka!" the grey mouse try to stress to her friends Maka was confused by this "What are you all on about?" she questioned "This is my dream I must be the right Maka" she continued.

"We should take her to Death." The freaky rabbit exclaimed "They are gonna kill me?" she thought. "I want to escort her." the long haired twin said "No I want to." The other shouted back "You both can escort her." The rabbit sighed "Ok!" they chimed in unison.

When they arrived to see this 'Death', Maka found out that this 'Death' person was a … caterpillar "Oh great Lord Death." The rabbit bowed "Please confirm this girl is the right Maka." He stated Maka looked at Lord Death and as she did he blew smoke into her face she choked and gasped for air then Lord Death spoke "Show her the Irraculum." As he pointed to a scroll "The Irracu-WHAT?" she asked "The Irraculum is a sort of calendar that can also predict the future." Kid explained to her " Today is Grevlic day in the time of the Red Queen." Kid went on "Show her the Frabjous day." Death spoke again then Kid unravelled the scroll and showed her a girl who looked exactly like her and she was slaying some sort of dragon "That is you slaying the Jabberwocky." Kid proclaimed, "No, No no no I'm not slaying anything I'm sorry." She exclaimed to them Kid sighed heavily then looked up to Lord Death with hopefulness in his eyes "Lord Death, is this the right Maka?" he asked "Not hardly!" Death said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I TOLD YOU SHE WASN'T THE RIGHT MAKA!" Blair screeched Kid then stared to hyperventilate "No how could I have been so wrong… I should just DIE I AM A FAILURE!" Kid was now rolling around on the floor as well as crying and having a seizure too and the twins just started bickering saying "I was right!" and the other saying "NO you wasn't I WAS!" Maka rolled her eyes.

Suddenly there was a roar and everyone gasped "IT'S THE RED QUEEN!" everyone was now frantically running around to get to safety then a beast with white fur and black spots came into the clearing "BANDERSNATCH!" Kid screamed, Everyone ran including Maka, then something came over her "Wait this is just a dream" she thought as the thought that she stopped running and turned around to face the Bandersnatch it roared but Maka stayed where she was "Can't hurt me, Can't hurt me, Can't hurt me." She muttered her eyes shut tight Blair saw this and ran back "What is she doing" Blair thought aloud as she leaped onto the Bandersnatch and drew he tiny sword and lunged it into the beast's eyeball, it yelped in pain and quickly threw a paw up to it's eyeball to tend to it and catching Maka's arm in the process "AHHH!" Maka cried in pain and ran off into the woods.

_**At Salessergrom Castle.**_

Two doors were suddenly burst open "WHO AT MY BLUEBERRY TARTS?" the enormous headed Red Queen yelled she stormed over to some frog guards "Did you eat my tarts?" she asked "No your majesty." The first guard answered she asked again to another guard and had the same reply and as she walked over to the third guard she asked and had a very shaky reply she glared and began to walk off and the third guard gulped causing the queen to turn around she asked again and had the same reply then she spotted a purplish substance on his cheek she wiped it off and tasted it "Blueberry…" she gave an evil glare "I was so hungry-." The guard was cut off "OFF WITH HIS HEAD." She yelled, She walked off and sat back down in her throne "Stayne." She sighed contently when she saw him he kissed her hand and proceeded to show her the Irraculum "Look at the Frabjous day." He told her the queen looked and went red "FIND HER AND OFF WITH HER HEAD!" she ordered.

_**In the forest.**_

Maka looked at her wound for the hundredth time and groaned it stung quite badly "Looks like you ran a foul on something with wicked claws." A voice said Maka jumped and turned around and saw a cat smiling at her it had turquoise and grey stripes and had blue-green eyes "what did that to you?" it asked still with that wicked smile on his face "I don't know.." she replied "Let me heal I for you." It said "No." she said firmly "Oh well at least let me bandage it for you." She nodded and reluctantly lifted her arm up and it bandaged her arm for her "What do you call yourself?" he asked "Maka" she replied "The Maka?" Its smile now even more wicked "There's been a debate about that." Maka lowered her head "I don't get involved in politics." The cat stated "Where are you going to?" he questioned "I don't know… home I guess." She replied solemnly.

"I can take you to the Hare and the Hatter that is the best I can do." The cat grinned Maka nodded the cat disappeared she looked around to see where he went he reappeared into the clearing "Coming?" he asked she nodded and followed him she looked up into the sky and saw the moon turn upside-down and it turn into the Cheshire Cat's wicked smile.

**Me: That's the end of chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it.**

**Maka: Yeah it was good. **

**Me: Thanks **

**Soul: I'm in the next chapter now right?**

**Me: Yes **

**Soul: YAY **

**Me: Right I'm going now I got school in the morning.**

**Maka & Soul: Ok bye **

**Me: Bye**

**PLEASE read SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid's new story Fruits Bastket goes Wonderland? it's awesome.**

**Please also Read and Review (Constructive Criticism is accepted.)**

**Chapter 4 out Tuesday 27****th**** March**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay Chapter 4!**

**Ok so I know this chap was up a day after the last chap but it is so I can make-up for missing my deadline last Friday.**

**Soul: I am in this chap now right?**

**Me: Yes you are.**

**Soul: FINALLY! *starts to randomly dance around***

**Maka: Calm down!**

**Me: YEAH! What she said.**

**Maka: Hehe!**

**Me: Maka can you do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Maka: Yeah sure! MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Soul Eater or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland all rights go to respectful owners.**

**Me: Thank you Maka.**

**Maka: No problem.**

**On with the story!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland…_

"_I can take you to the Hare and the Hatter that is the best I can do." The cat grinned Maka nodded the cat disappeared she looked around to see where he went he reappeared into the clearing "Coming?" he asked she nodded and followed him she looked up into the sky and saw the moon turn upside-down and it turn into the Cheshire Cat's wicked smile._

Maka walked into a field she looked around and saw a partly burned windmill and a small cottage in the middle of the field was three or four dining tables all placed into one long line there was Blair the dormouse and a hare and also a man he was sat down in the biggest chair that was at the tables he had his arms crossed and his head was facing the ground he looked like he was sulking he looked up and he looked dull and miserable.

When he noticed Maka his face lit up the Hatter had white hair and bright red eyes Maka was taken aback by the colour of his eyes and hair it was a bit unusual since the only people who had white hair were old people but this person was very young, He jumped up onto the tables and walked across them smashing or ruining any cutlery or teapots, plates, cups and saucers that were in the way he jumped off the end of the tables and knelt down "You're back!" he exclaimed obviously very excited "Maka you're back!" he said with complete joy "She ISN'T Maka she's the wrong one!" Blair protested "She's the RIGHT Maka I'd know her anywhere." He argued "I'd know him anywhere." Blair and the hare laughed at this "As you see we are having a tea party…" he began and he lifted her up onto the tables and walked across them dragging her on the way he reached his chair and sat down leaving Maka standing on the table "And your terribly late… Naughty." He gently poked her "Kyahahahahahahahahaha…c-cup." The hare laughed "Crona…" Hatter said Crona looked down at the cup which was smashed "Poor cup…" he sniffled no one paid attention to him though "We've been thinking of things that begin with the letter M….." Hatter started then he leaned in and whispered "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"DOWN WITH THE BLOODY BIG HEAD." The three of them blurted "What?" Maka asked "Down with the bloody big head – Bloody big head being the queen." answered "Come, come we must commence with the slaying and such, Maka must slay the Jabberwockey to set us free or when is the most convenient..." the Hatter pulled out a pocket watch "And waiting." He finished "IT'S TICKING!" Crona panicked "All this blood and slaying has put me off my tea." Kid groaned, the Hatter sharply inhaled "The entire world is falling to ruins and poor Black*Star is off his tea." The Hatter mocked "What happened that day was not my fault!" Cheshire stated.

Hatter's eyes turned from red to complete black "Ooohh dear…" Crona gasped "You ran away to save your own skin while the others stayed to help the wounded you worthless piece of crap Macbeth should be the one to stick your head on a spike you should just DIE!" Hatter yelled "HATTER!" Blair shouted the Hatter's eyes went back to their normal colour "I'm fine." He wheezed "Oohh meow…" Crona mocked "I said I'm fine." The Hatter spoke again "What happened to you Soul…" Black*Star stared "You used to be the life of the party and you used to do the best Futterwacken in all of wit's end." "Yes I was good." Soul replied "Futter-What?" Maka asked "Futterwacken…." Crona started to do a little jig "It's a dance." Blair finished.

"When will you do the Futterwacken again Soul?" Black*Star asked "On the Frabjous day when the White Queen once again wears the crown, On that day I shall Futterwacken…. Vigourously!" he said everyone laughed.

Suddenly a loud bark was heard and everyone stopped what they were doing "The Knave." Blair panicked, Crona hid behind Black*Star "Goodbye…" Black*star waved his tail and disappeared into thin air Crona sat back down in his seat and began sipping his tea so did Blair Soul turned to Maka "Drink this." He said shoving the shrinking liquid down her throat Maka began to cough and shrank to a size of a mouse Soul grabbed her with one hand and a large teapot with the other hand and shoved Maka in it "Be quiet." he said "Why?" she asked "Because…" he started "They are after you." Maka gasped as Soul shut the lid.

**Soul: Uhhh… Why did I just shove a midget Maka into a teapot?**

**Maka: Watch the movie you'll understand then *Hands him the D.V.D."**

**Soul: Thanks.**

**Me: Ok I know it was a short chapter again so sorry about that.**

**Maka: It's ok **

**Me: Thanks. I have to go now got homework to do T.T I bloody hate homework**

**Maka: Same **

**Me: Yeah… anyway see ya soon**

**Maka: Ok see ya **

**Me: Bye!**

**Next chapter is up on Wednesday 28****th**** March**

**Please Read and Review **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right Chapter 5**

**Note: Stayne is Free or Man with the Magic Eye and he will now on be called Free and NOT Stayne. Sorry about that**

**Soul: I'm in this chapter too right**

**Me: Yes, Yes you are**

**Soul: Cool**

**Me: Yeah… Maka can you do the disclaimer on this please**

**Maka: Yeah, No problem! MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Soul Eater of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, All rights go to respectful owners**

**Me: Thanks Maka **

**Maka: No problem**

**Soul: HEY why can't I do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Coz I say so**

**Soul: Hey! Not cool liss**

**Me: Ok I'll let you do the next disclaimer**

**Soul: Ok**

**On with the story!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland…_

_Soul turned to Maka "Drink this." He said shoving the shrinking liquid down her throat Maka began to cough and shrank to a size of a mouse Soul grabbed her with one hand and a large teapot with the other hand and shoved Maka in it "Be quiet." he said "Why?" she asked "Because…" he started "They are after you." Maka gasped as Soul shut the lid._

Soul shut the teapot lid and hid it on his lap under the tables as soon as he did that the red queens guards and Free he jumped down from his horse and walked over to them "Well if it isn't My favourite bunch of… Lunatics." He spat Crona quivered still drinking his tea "Would you like some tea?" Blair asked politely Free continued to walk to them not saying another word.

"YOU'RE ALL LATE FOR TEA!" Crona yelled and threw half a smashed cup at Free, who duck so it hit one of the Red Queens guards Blair and Crona laughed like hyenas "We're looking for the girl called… Alice." Free spoke up "Speaking of the Queen, Here's a song to sing in her honour…" Soul stated to conduct Blair and Crona as they all sang "Twinkle twinkle little… BAT! How I wonder where you're AT!" they stopped when Free wrapped his arm around Soul's neck "If your hiding her… you'll all lose your heads!" Free threatened them "Already lost them." Soul joked Free let go of his neck "All together now!" Soul told them "Up above the world you fly, Like a tea-tray in the sky…" Soul stopped singing as the tables started to move but Crona and Blaire carried on but only singling "Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle…" They sounded more and more nervous every time they sang the word 'Twinkle.

Sid the dog came to the end of the tables and popped his head out from under the covers of the tables Soul jumped and let out an inaudible "Oh." Sid growled Soul glared at him for a second the said "Down with the Bloody Big Head." Sid let out a small whimper and retreated from Soul he ran from under the tables and shot past Free and the guards and began to bark leading the guards and Free away from the Soul, Blair, Crona and of course Maka.

"Follow the Bloodhound I shall catch up in a moment." Free told the guards who nodded and continued onwards to catch up with Sid. "Can I have the sugar please?" Crona ask Blair who nodded and threw two sugar cubes directly into his cup "Nice one. Thanks." Crona laughed "You're all mad." Free exclaimed about to drink his tea "Ta! Thanks very much." Crona said mockingly free rolled his eyes threw his cup to the floor and stormed off.

As soon as Free left Soul brought the teapot back up onto the table and opened it to find Maka in an awkward situation "Oops sorry." He apologised his cheeks getting redder by the second he opened the lid back up slightly "If you won't mind I need a piece of that cloth." He said politely he picked some up and pulled it out and closed the lid again then he took the piece of cloth and wrapped it round his fingers and began to cut it.

After five seconds or so he lifted a tiny blue dress into the air admiring it he quickly reopened the lid "Try this on for size." He said and then gave it to Maka he closed the lid once more and waited and around ten to fifteen seconds later he heard a slight knock and so he opened the lid once more, picked Maka up the placed her on the table he looked at her for a moment "Hmm… I like it!" He said with a cheery voice.

"Good thing Sid is one of us otherwise you'd be dead" Blair said doing some really weird off-with-your-head gestures with her paws Soul just shook his head at her slightly "What do they want with me?" Maka asked a bit confused no one answered her question "Let's take her to the White Queen she'd be safe there….Spoon…" Crona suggested admiring the spoon.

Soul took off his hat and set it down next to Maka "Your carriage, mi lady." He said gesturing her to step onto it "The hat?" Maka asked "Of course…" Soul said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Anyone can ride by horse or rail but the absolutely best way to travel is by hat… did I make that rhyme?" he stated the others laughed Maka go onto the hat and sat down "Oh I LOVE travelling by hat." Blair exclaimed "Not today Blair only Maka please." Soul told Blair "AYE!" Crona yelled and threw another cup at Soul, who ducked it missed slightly Crona and Blair laughed, as Soul and Maka continued their journey onwards.

**Me: Ok that was chapter 5**

**Maka: Cool **

**Soul: Umm why am I insane and with insane people **

**Me: Your supposed to be insane don't you get it? The name says 'Mad Hatter'**

**Soul: Oh ok **

**Maka: Didn't you watch the movie I lent it to you ?**

**Soul: No not yet **

**Maka: UGH! Watch it then you can understand what Alicia's writing about**

**Soul: Oh ok I'll watch it now **

**Me: God *Facepalm* Anyway gotta go now see ya guys in the next chap**

**Maka & Soul: Bye! See ya!**

**Me: Bye**

**Ok please Please PLEASE can you all check out SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid's new story Fruits Basket goes Wonderand? It is awesome so Pretty Pretty Please can you check it out. Thanks.**

**A Thank you to: SymmetricalGirl8DeaththeKid, XxPapermoonxX, KayKay, Mabello, Olivia the Rat, Anime-Chick12, Dev, Celetron, Anon, KuriSari ans BrightPaw32 for reviewing and adding me to their favourites.**

**Please also Read and Review**

**Next Chapter is up on Friday 30****th**** March**

**Bye!**

**XxxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6… already? **

**Me: Can't believe it I'm literally just past the half-way line **

**Maka: Yay!**

**Soul: Cool**

**Me: Yeah… I promised you that you could do the next Disclaimer for me Soul so please can you?**

**Soul: Sure no sweat. MakaAlbarn888 DOESN'T own Soul Eater or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland although she wishes she did … All rights go to respectful owners.**

**Me: Thanks Soul.**

**Maka: Ok hope all of you readers enjoy the chap, because if you don't I-….**

**Me: I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**

**Maka: Hey!**

**Me: Sorry **

**Maka: It's ok**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland…_

_Soul took off his hat and set it down next to Maka "Your carriage, mi lady." He said gesturing her to step onto it "The hat?" Maka asked "Of course…" Soul said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Anyone can ride by horse or rail but the absolutely best way to travel is by hat… did I make that rhyme?" he stated the others laughed Maka go onto the hat and sat down "Oh I LOVE travelling by hat." Blair exclaimed "Not today Blair only Maka please." Soul told Blair "AYE!" Crona yelled and threw another cup at Soul, who ducked it missed slightly Crona and Blair laughed, as Soul and Maka continued their journey onwards._

"It was brillig and the slimy toads and were gire and gimble on the wabe, Old mumsey with the walgroves on the massive grabe." Soul was mumbling nonsense to himself "Sorry, What was that?" Maka asked dangling herself from the rim of Soul's hat the she dropped off onto his shoulder "What was what?" he replied his voice was deep and rough and not like his normal cheery voice "The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, Jaws that bite and Claws that catch…" He gazed off into the creepy forest ahead of him then continued to speak "Beware the Jabberwock, my son and the furious Bandersnatch, He took his Vorpal sword in hand and the Vorpal went snicker-snack, He lifted it and with his head, He went gullumphing back." Soul said he sounded like he was reciting a disturbing poem "It's all about you, You know?" he finished speaking.

"I'm not slaying anything!" Maka stated "I don't slay so put it out of your mind." She huffed Soul was taken aback by this "Mind?" he spoke unconsciously he picked her up off his shoulder and set her down on an old tree stump and began to walk off "Wait! You can't leave me here!" Maka exclaimed "You don't slay? Do you have any idea on what the Red Queen has done?" He asked in his unusual voice "You don't slay?" he finished "I couldn't if I wanted to." She replied Soul walked back over to her "You aren't the same as you were before your much more muchier, you have lost your muchness." Soul told her "My muchness?" Maka asked confused "Something's missing." Soul wondered to himself aloud "Tell me what Red Queen has done!" Maka demanded "It's not a pretty story." Soul protested "Tell me anyway." Maka pleaded Soul looked around he recognised the place he was in "It was here." His voice quivered "I was hatter to the White Queen at the time…" Soul began to remember what happened that fateful day

_**Flashback**_

It was a sunny say and there was music playing in the background, people were dancing with some others clapping, children were also dancing around the maypole Soul watched them in great delight loving every moment Tsubaki, the White Queen was sat on her horse also enjoying every moment and gleaming at everyone who looked over to her.

Suddenly the clouds turned grey and a beast that look a bit like a dragon appeared everyone started to panic when they saw this and began to run to safety "IT'S THE JABBERWOCKY" someone screeched the Jabberwocky began to shoot purple fire out of it mouth. The White Queen, Tsubaki was quickly led away to safety but dropped her crown when she did so, A knight who had hold of the Vorpal Sword ran up towards the beast but was immediately turned to ashes by the beast's flame the Vorpal sword was now stuck into the ground no-one caring about it By now the whole village was up in flames with a few people dead and the rest out of the way and in safety.

Free came in and picked up the crown and the Vorpal sword then smirked and walked away with the sword and the crown in his hands. A few minutes later Soul came in searching for his hat which he found still a bit of the rim alight he dusted it off and put it back on his head he looked around the devastating sight that lay before him a tear rolling down his cheeks.

_**End of Flashback**_

**Me: That's the end of that chapter for now**

**Soul: Cool people do NOT cry!**

**Maka: In this they do!**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Maka: Did you watch the movie I lent you anyway**

**Soul: …**

**Maka: Did you?**

**Soul: Not yet**

**Maka: WHAT Right I'm gonna make you watch it**

**Me: o.O Ok I have to go now see ya**

**Maka: See ya**

**Soul: *Being dragged by his sweatshirt collar* Help me!**

**Me: Bye**

**Please also read SymmetricalGirl8DeaththeKid's story Fruits Basket goes Wonderland and please also review it too.**

**Please Read and Review**

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BOOM! Chapter 7!**

**Me: Soul did you watch the movie yet**

**Maka: He's watching it right now**

**Me:*Looks over her shoulder and sees Soul tied up in a chair* Uhh…. Ok**

**Maka: *Evil laugh* Mwahahahahahaha **

**Me: Uhh *Steps back slowly* I'm gonna go now**

**Maka: Ok! Bye! Hehe**

**Me: Bye *Runs for her life***

**Maka: O.o Strange child… **

**Hehe SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid calls me that and this chapter is dedicated to you Symm!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Soul Eater and Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland all rights go to respectful owners. **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland…_

_Soul came in searching for his hat which he found still a bit of the rim alight he dusted it off and put it back on his head he looked around the devastating sight that lay before him a tear rolling down his cheeks._

"Soul…" Soul heard distantly "Soul…" the voice came again "SOUL!" Soul now snapped out of his thoughts the voice belonged to Maka "I-I'm fine" he stuttered "Are you?" She wasn't convinced "Did you hear something?" he questioned her "Hear what?" Maka was confused Soul listened inventively then after a few moments both of them heard a dog barking in the distance.

"Oh Red Knights!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Maka quickly and started to run into the forest again Soul held Maka close to his chest she could feel his heart beating, it was beating very fast and it was clear enough to Maka that he was scared but not because he was scared for himself he was scared for Maka in case she was caught by the Red Knights.

Soul was panting heavily probably because he was running to save Maka from the knights, Maka looked up at him she had a strange feeling inside of her was it love that she felt or was it admiration towards him, not knowing the answer she brushed it off.

Soul halted to a stop he was in a clearing but it seemed he couldn't get away from the Red Knights, they were close and Soul knew that he took off his hat then picked up Maka and placed her on it "Go to the White Queens castle you'll be safe there." He told her "Hold on tight." Soul said then with that he flung the hat as far as he could "DOWN WITH THE BLOODY BIG HEAD!" He shouted.

Maka saw the world revolving round her very fast then before she knew it she had hit a tree and fallen to the ground she huffed then got up dusted herself off and then she looked up and saw the Red Knights entering the clearing the then surrounded Soul and took him away, Maka climbed under the hat and cried for a while after that she laid down and fell asleep.

Maka woke up to an unusual sound it sounded like something was sniffing the hat she froze in fear when she realised it was the dog that had took Soul away. Then the hat was lifted up and toppled over on its side "You were supposed to lead them away, Soul trusted you!" She scolded him "They have my wife and pups." He said solemnly "What is your name?" she asked the Bloodhound "Sid." he replied "Sit." She ordered Sid did as he was told "Would your name be Maka, by any chance?" he asked Maka "Yes but I'm not the one everyone's talking about." She stated "The hatter wouldn't have given himself up for any Maka." He informed her "Where did the take him?" She questioned "To the Red Queens castle, Sallesersgromme." He answered.

"We are going to rescue him!" Maka walked forward "That is not foretold." He replied "I DON'T CARE!" She yelled "He wouldn't be there if it weren't for me!" She hissed "The Frabjous day is almost upon us, you must prepare to meet the Jabberwocky." He told her "For the moment I fell down that hole I have been told what I must do and who I must be, I've been shrunk, stretched, scratched and stuffed into a teapot!, I have been accused of being Maka and of not being Maka… But this is MY dream I'LL decide where it goes from here!" She growled "If you diverge form the path…" Sid was cut off "I make the path!" She shouted as she walked forward towards him Sid lay down allowing her to walk onto him she walked up his snout, across the top of Sid's head and sat down on his neck and held onto his collar "Take me to Sallesergromme, Sid and don't forget the hat." She ordered Sid jumped up, picked up the hat in his mouth and the two set off into the distance.

**Me: I'm chuffed with that chapter**

**Maka: I bet you are **

**Me: Uhh yeah…**

**Soul: That movie… WAS THE BEST MOVIE I'VE SEEN SO FAR!**

**Me: Yeah, so I guess that you enjoyed it then**

**Soul: HELL YEAH!**

**Me: Tim Burton is a legend**

**Soul: That's true**

**Maka: Yeah I told you, you would enjoy it **

**Soul: I did… But YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DRAG ME BY TH NECK AND TIED ME UP THOUGH DID YOU? HUH?**

**Maka: Yeah… Sorry bout that.**

**Me: Ok I have to go now bye!**

**Maka and Soul: Bye!**

**This chapter is dedicated to SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid.**

**Please also read her brilliant new story based off Lewis Caroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland put into the characters of Fruits Basket it's called Fruits Basket Goes Wonderland? It is really awesome and if you enjoy my story you would DEFINATLY enjoy hers and after you've read it please leave her a review it would make hers and my day thanks.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Next Chapter out on April 3****rd**** don't miss it.**

**See you then. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm BACK baby! And sorry, Sorry, SORRY for not updating in a MONTH my computer caught a virus and all of my documents were DELETED so I had to start again! T.T Anyway this chapter is again dedicated to SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid. **

**Here's the symmetrical Chapter 8**

**Kid: HOLY SYMMETRY! OH HOW I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Me: O.O WTF!**

**Kid: I love symmetry **

**Me: Yeah... Your hair isn't symmetrical Kid... **

**Kid: You're right... I should DIE!**

**Me: Calm down anyway it will be symmetrical one day I promise!**

**Kid: Really? **

**Me Really! Now your are here do you mind doing the disclaimer for me?**

**Kid: Sure! MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Soul Eater or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland 2010**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Kid: No Problem!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland..._

_"We are going to rescue him!" Maka walked forward "That is not foretold." He replied "I DON'T CARE!" She yelled "He wouldn't be there if it weren't for me!" She hissed "The Frabjous day is almost upon us, you must prepare to meet the Jabberwocky." He told her "For the moment I fell down that hole I have been told what I must do and who I must be, I've been shrunk, stretched, scratched and stuffed into a teapot!, I have been accused of being Maka and of not being Maka… But this is MY dream I'LL decide where it goes from here!" She growled "If you diverge form the path…" Sid was cut off "I make the path!" She shouted as she walked forward towards him Sid lay down allowing her to walk onto him she walked up his snout, across the top of Sid's head and sat down on his neck and held onto his collar "Take me to Sallesergromme, Sid and don't forget the hat." She ordered Sid jumped up, picked up the hat in his mouth and the two set off into the distance._

Maka arrived at Sallesergromme castle in what seemed like minutes Sid halted sharply Maka looked up to see a grey and red wall with hearts engraved on the slates it was a grim sight for when she looked down she saw a moat coved in stones in the shape of peoples heads she shuddered at the sight of this, Maka jumped off Sid's back and walked to the edge of the moat.

"There is only one way across." Sid gestured to the moat and the wall with his head "Lost my muchness have I?" Maka muttered under her breath as she jumped onto the first stone head she steadied herself and jumped to the next one and repeated the process of steadying herself onto the head she then once again jumped landing one of her feet into the heads open mouth and getting some of the dirty water into her shoe she shook it off the repeated the process of jumping on the heads until she made it to the other side she jumped off the last head and onto the ground.

Maka looked up at the extremely high wall that towered over her she lowered her head and saw a big enough hole for her body to get through Maka ran over to it and peeked inside she then turned to face Sid and shouted "Sid, The hat!" Sid nodded picked up the hat and swung it over the wall into the castle's gardens it landed into a shrub Maka then climbed through the hole to the other side of the castle wall and jumped into the gardens.

Maka then ran up to a nearby bush and hid behind it she peeked through to see the queen playing a croquet game the queen was said to have a large head but however Maka didn't see that, the queen was about the same height as Maka in her normal height she had short blonde hair and amber eyes she was thin and had a golden crown on her head coved in read rubies in the shape of hearts a Dodo bird walked up to the queen and handed her a flamingo she took it without any acknowledgement to the Dodo bird then a hedgehog made his way in front of the queen and curled up into a ball, the queen held the flamingo upside down it was very peculiar sight to see.

"So sorry..." the flamingo apologised to the hedgehog in advance the hedgehog whimpered and braced himself for the impact the queen swung the flamingo and hit the hedgehog who went flying past Maka and only missed her by a inch or so Maka gasped as the hedgehog flew past her she ran towards it in the background the sound of clapping and cheering could be heard "Long live Queen Medusa!" Someone shouted as the clapping died down.

"Where's my ball?, Page!"Medusa called "Yes your majesty." Kid said and ran in the hedgehog's direction kid jumped through the bush and saw Maka "Well, If it isn't the wrong Maka." he scoffed, Maka turned to face Kid and as she did so the hedgehog ran off, "What are you doing here?" he asked "I've come to rescue Soul." she replied "You won't be able to rescue anyone the size of a gerbil..." Kid giggled slightly "Would you have any more of that cake that made me grow before?" she asked "Obsigen?" he questioned "Actually I may have some." he ruffled around in his pocket. Meanwhile Medusa was starting to get impatient ad decided to walk off in Kid's direction looking for him.

"Here." Kid gave Maka the piece of cake she took it and took two big bites out of the cake "Not so much!" Kid panicked Maka began to rapidly grow "Oh no! Wait! Stop!" Kid shouted but Maka kept on growing Kid ran as soon as he heard the ripping sounds of Maka's dress "Oh dear" Kid groaned as he rejoined the queen.

Medusa saw Maka "And what is this?" she questioned her "I-It's a who, your majesty, this is um..." Kid tried to think of something fast but fail "Um?" Medusa pressed "From Umbrage." Maka said as quickly as she thought of the name "What happened to your clothes/" Medusa asked "I outgrew them, I've been growing an awful lot lately, I tower over everyone in umbrage, they laugh at me. So I've come to you because you understand what is like." Maka lied "My dear girl, anyone with a head that large is welcome in my court." Medusa said she then turned around an called "Someone find some clothes use the curtains if you must but clothe this enormous girl!" She smiled at Maka, Maka did just the same.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Me: Yay I'm back!**

**Maka: Thank god we have been waiting AGES!**

**Me: Sorry! MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS T.T **

**Maka: It's ok**

**Me: Anyway I have to go now because my battery is about to die and for being the idiot I am I accidentally misplaced it in my room so bye guys**

**Maka: Ok bye!**

**Me: Bye!**

**Chapter 9 is out on Friday 18****th** **May!**

**Don't forget to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! WooHoo!**

**Maka: What are you all excited about?**

**Me: The Olympic Torch is coming to our town tomorrow and Me and _SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid_ is going to watch it! EEEEEPPPP!**

**Soul: Calm down you need to stop drinking Diet Coke so much how many have you had today?**

**Me:*mumbles***

**Soul: Again how many?**

**Me: Only three**

**Soul & Maka: 3!**

**Me: Maybe you're right but you're not my Mum or Dad so... HA! **

**Soul:*Anime Sweatdrop* Oh... My... God... _SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid _was right she is a strange child...**

**Maka:*Anime Sweatdrop* Yes. A very VERY strange child**

**Me: Ohhh don't me got Crona on you!**

**Crona:Yeah what she said... HEY!**

**Me: Gotta dash... BYE!**

**Maka:I'm gonna do the disclaimer. _MakaAlbarn888_ does NOT own Soul Eater or Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland 2010.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously in Maka in Wonderland..._

"_I-It's a who, your majesty, this is um..." Kid tried to think of something fast but failed "Um?" Medusa pressed "From Umbrage." Maka said as quickly as she thought of the name "What happened to your clothes/" Medusa asked "I outgrew them, I've been growing an awful lot lately, I tower over everyone in umbrage, they laugh at me. So I've come to you because you understand what is like." Maka lied "My dear girl, anyone with a head that large is welcome in my court." Medusa said she then turned around an called "Someone find some clothes use the curtains if you must but clothe this enormous girl!" She smiled at Maka, Maka did just the same. _

Medusa and Maka made their way to the throne which Medusa sat down on "I need a pig here!" Medusa roared a pig came running in and led on it's back as she rested her feet on it's stomach "I need a warm pig belly for my aching feet." Medusa grinned awkwardly at Maka who smiled back "Sit." Medusa ordered her Maka did as she was told she really didn't want to get her head chopped off.

"Have you met the twins? Oh you should meet them they are funny." Medusa spoke in a quite posh voice which shocked Maka "TWINS!" Medusa called Liz and Patty came in they both immediately spotted Maka, Maka's eyes grew wide she shook her head violently at Liz who quickly understood the situation on which Patty didn't.

"Is that..?" Patty asked

"No it isn't!"

"YEAH...It is!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"You're not the boss of me so... SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

"DITTO!"

"YOU'RE A MOUTHY COW AREN'T YOU LIZZY?"

"Don't... CALL ME THAT YOU NO I HATE IT PATRICIA!"

"HEY!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Medusa Roared with laughter, Maka just sat there still eye wide "You may leave now so... GOODBYE" Medusa dismissed them, Liz and Patty bowed and Liz dragged Patty out of the room by the collar earning cusses from Patty.

At that moment Free walked in, "Free." Medusa breathed as he kissed her hand as he looked up he noticed Maka."Who is this may I ask?" he questioned "This is um" She replied "I believe your name has slipped the Queen's mind" he said suspiciously " Her name is Um... IDIOT!" Medusa boomed Free shut up straight away.

"What is the news on the prisoner?" she asked "He is very stubborn" he sighed "Bring the prisoner!" She shouted the door opened and revealed a boy with white hair and bright red eyes covered form head to toe in chains.

"Soul!" Maka gasped.

**Me: Hey I'm back **

**Maka: have you calmed down now?**

**Me: Yes**

**Soul: Good**

**Me: Sorry I'm just really excited for tomorrow**

**Maka: It's ok **

**Me: Thanks anyway I have to go now I have to have a shower since we have had really hot weather of 30 degrees and I had a water fight with my cousins so see ya Saturday**

**Maka & Soul: Bye!**

**KidLiz&Patty and SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid this chap is dedicated to you.**

**Also check out SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid's new story Locked away and KidLiz&Patty's Fruits Basket goes Harry Potter**

**Please Review**

**Chapters 10 & 11 are out on**

**Saturday May 26th 2012 **

**See ya then!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! YEAH!**

**Maka: So you're uploading 2 chapters today huh?**

**Me: Yeah what's wrong with it?**

**Maka: Nothing its 30 degree weather outside and you rather be inside why?**

**Me: No I'm going put around 12:30 anyway gonna go out for a walk or something later.**

**Maka: Cool don't get sunburned though**

**Me: Umm... ok? Hey can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Maka: ok! MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Soul Eater or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland all rights go to respectful owners.**

**Me: Thanks**

**Maka: No problem!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland..._

"_Bring the prisoner!" She shouted the door opened and revealed a boy with white hair and bright red eyes covered form head to toe in chains. _

"_Soul!" Maka gasped._

Soul shuffled across the room due to the fact the chains were too heavy for him to pick his feet up there were ten or so guards behind him, Medusa shooed the pig that warmed her feet away by kicking it in the rib causing it to squeal loudly and it ran off quickly.

"Bitch." Maka thought when she saw what Medusa did to the pig.

Soul stopped at the stairs leading to the throne and dropped to his knees he did not look at the queen in fact if he did the face he was pulling at that moment would have had his head chopped off.

"We know Maka has returned to Underland, Do you know where she is?" Medusa asked Soul just kept his eyes on Maka "I'm right here!" Maka thought in a childish way she smirked a by noticing this Soul turned to the queen and spoke up "I've been considering things with the letter M, Moron, Mutiny, Murder, Mmmmmmaaakkkaaa." Soul said slyly "Well we are looking for Maka now can you tell us where she is?" Medusa asked "No I don't know where she is." Soul replied "What if I chop off your head will you know then?" Medusa threatened Soul just burst out laughing "Stop that!" She ordered Soul immediately stopped laughing.

He stared at her for a moment " What a incredibly large head you have, I would very much like to hat it." he said changing the subject "Hat it?" She asked confused "Yes..." Soul stood up " I used to hat the White Queen Tsubaki but she had quite a small head and it wasn't very much to work with poor dear." Soul said solemnly "Yes, she has a pimple of a head!" She exclaimed soul nodded and walked up to her " What a monumental size, a globe, a perfect sized head for a hatter to work with" her complimented her.

"What could you do?" She asked he held out his chained hands "Go on then." she said Free just looked at her "Well how can this boy work with his hands tied up!" Medusa roared Free drew his sword an slashed the chains in two "Thank you." Soul smiled as Medusa smiled back.

**Me: I'm not uploading two chaps today instead in uploading four and I shall be uploading two each night this week since I am off to Italy on Saturday with my best friend SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid and please check out her new story Locked Away she uploads every Saturday so please check it out and don't forget to review next three chaps will be up in a few hours see you then!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! **

**Ok so this is my 2nd chap of the day! I only had time for 2 today sorry I had to visit my nan coz **

**I'm off to Italy early Saturday morning Sorry T.T Instead ill upload 4 tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: I MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Soul Eater or Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland all rights go to respectful owners **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland..._

"_Well how can this boy work with his hands tied up!" Medusa roared Free drew his sword an slashed the chains in two "Thank you." Soul smiled as Medusa smiled back_

"Right then, what should it be?" Soul started muttering random hat names his voice got louder and louder with each name until he was on the verge of shouting Maka quickly snapped "Soul!"she hissed Soul came back to his sanity "I'm fine" he said hoarsely he turned round and mouthed a "Thank you." to Maka for saving him.

"You may now leave and start...Hatting?" Medusa said Soul bowed and left with the guards escorting him to the room he would do his work in. Medusa turned to Maka "You may also be dismissed you are free to roam around the castle" Medusa dismissed her.

Maka found the room which Soul was working she found him hard at work he looked quite content with what he was doing " Having fun?" she smiled Soul looked up and smiled back " Its good to be back in a good pace like this again." he answered "Its too bad that you're making them for her." Maka sighed she looked at Soul his smile had faded and his eyes had turned from red to black Maka gulped "!" Soul roared in anger and stared to attack any object within his arm reach Maka ran over to him grabbed his face and held him there she let go when his eyes turned back to red "Thank you" he said.

"Have I... gone round the bend?" Soul asked her Maka put her hand on his forehead "I'm afraid you have.." she replied Soul's eyes filled with sadness "But let me tell you one thing, all the best people have too." she finished Soul beamed at hearing this "Maka you must find the Vorpal sword You must find Kid he shall tell you the way." Maka nodded "Ok, but before I go, Here." She handed Soul his hat and he immediately put it back on his head "Thank you, Maka" he smiled.

Maka returned the smile and waved him a goodbye.

Maka roamed the corridors looking for Kid and had been for nearly two hours she sighed she was sure she had gone round in circles "Maka!" two female voices shouted Maka turned round to find Liz and Patty she ran up and hugged them "It's good to see you two, but have you seen Kid anywhere?" she asked "He went that way." The sisters said in unison Patty pointing left and Liz pointing right "Ugh this is gonna be a looooooooonnngg day" Maka thought.

**Anyway guys I'll see you tomorrow**

**See ya then xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 I'M baaaaaaaacckkk Baby!**

**Maka: You sure took your time **

**Me: I have had a major writers block but SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid got it outta me Thank you Symm!**

**Maka: Yeah THANK YOU SYMM!**

**Soul: Oh hey Lissie the Lazy!**

**Me: Pulls out Shuriken and pins Soul against the wall with them* Don't EVER say that again!**

**Soul: O-OK**

**Me: Imma gonna ask Maka to do the disclaimer now, Wanna do the disclaimer for me please Maka?**

**Maka: SURE! MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland 2010 or Soul Eater All rights go to respectful owners.**

**Me: Thank you Maka now ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland..._

_Maka roamed the corridors looking for Kid and had been for nearly two hours she sighed she was sure she had gone round in circles "Maka!" two female voices shouted Maka turned round to find Liz and Patty she ran up and hugged them "It's good to see you two, but have you seen Kid anywhere?" she asked "He went that way." The sisters said in unison Patty pointing left and Liz pointing right "Ugh this is gonna be a looooooooonnngg day" Maka thought._

"Kid!" Maka shouted when she noticed him"Kid, do you know where the vorpal sword is?" She asked "u-uh Yes, follow me Maka." Kid replied and took off Maka following behind him he led her into one of the courtyards in the middle was a sort of shed "Its in there" Kid stated Maka walked over to the shed and peered inside, she gasped "T-thats the thing that did this to me" she cried gesturing to her wounded arm "Maka-" Kid was cut off "I have to go find Blair" She croaked and ran back into the castle she searched the corridors looking for Blair when she eventually found her she was with Liz and Patty

"Blair! Have you still got the Bandersnatch's eye" Maka asked her " Yes, Why?" she replied confused "Let me have it." Maka demanded Blair drew her so-called sword "Ha! You'll have to go through me first!" she shouted Maka rolled her eyes and just snatched it off the mouse "HEY! GIVE IT BACK" Blair started to swing her sword aimlessly at Maka who was already out of sight.

Maka stood outside the shed and sighed, how was she gonna do this? The beast would only hurt her again "Well, its now or never, I guess" She thought aloud and Yanked the shed doors open but quietly enoguh not to wake the beast up, she made her way up to the chained box and pulled out the key and at that moment the Bandersnactch woke up and jumped to its feet and growled at her she threw the eye at it and it pounced on the eye caressing it with it's paws paying no attention to the intruder

Maka sighed as she placed the key into the lock and turned it the chain came off and she put another key into the box but it refused to open, she violently jiggled the lock "AHHH!" she grimaced in pain as the wound on her arm reopened and began to bleed she began to see double and she sighed heavily and gave up on the lock and she slid her back down the wall and sat in an awkward position as the world began to fade to black.

**Me: well its a short chap, I know but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter**

**Maka: Yeah You got a point, But it is good your back and when is your next update?**

**Me: Hopefully tomorrow but knowing SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid she'll probably make me not that I don't mind anyway thanks for reading see you in the next chapter Bye till then!**

**Soul: Hey I'm still pinned on this wall HELP ME!**

**CHAPTER 13 will be uploaded on:**

**20th August 2012**

**SEE YA THEN!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: It's NOT unlucky!**

**Me: Phew Another chapter is up Today! HAPPY SYMM?!**

**Maka: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: She told me to put up another chap so I did.**

**Maka: Ooookkkkk**

**Me: Sorry I'm scared of her...**

**Maka: You're scared of anything like Spiders, Thunder Storms, and MOTHS!**

**Me: I can't help it, My brother used to scare me all the time so I got really paranoid**

**Maka: He isn't that bad**

**Me: He's more annoying than your father!**

**Maka: O.O**

**Spirit: I'M NOT ANNOYING, MAKA I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Maka: So you're saying your brother is more annoying than this idiot?**

**Me: OK maybe not but he is EVIL!**

**Spirit: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKAAAA AAAAA-**

**Maka: MAKAAA-CHOP! SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
>Spirit: O-Ok. MakaAlbarn888 does't own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland 2010 or Soul Eater All rights go to respectful owners *Sniffles*<strong>

**Me & Maka: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland..._

_Maka sighed as she placed the key into the lock and turned it the chain came off and she put another key into the box but it refused to open, she violently jiggled the lock "AHHH!" she grimaced in pain as the wound on her arm reopened and began to bleed she began to see double and she sighed heavily and gave up on the lock and she slid her back down the wall and sat in an awkward position as the world began to fade to black._

Maka woke up to the sun rays that were peeking through the barred window, she felt dizzy and it took her a few minutes to realize where she was she jumped as the Bandersnatch made its way over to her, she froze on the spot ,the beast stopped in front of her and liked her wounded arm instantly it healed slightly but enough to take away all of the pain away from it.

"I guess that makes us even then." she smiled sweetly at the creature now knowing it never meant to harm her. The creature bared his claws and Maka gasped it swung its paw and slashed open the lock on the box Maka let out a sigh of relief "Thank you" she said petting the creature who let out a purr at this sudden contact.

Maka walked out of the shed looking back once more of the creature she smiled to herself thanking Kami it didn't attack her and rip her to shreds. Suddenly an loud noise of clanging metal was heard Maka looked around and saw the Red Queen's guards enclosing around her followed by Free who drew his sword at her as she did the same "Well, well, wel if it isnt Umm or should I say... Maka Albarn." he sneered at her "What do you want with me?" Maka asked cautiously "I want..." he started "Your head" he finished with a sly grin the he swung his sword at her but she blocked him with the Vorpal Sword.

The doors of the shed abruptly burst open and the Bandersnatch bounded out Knocking over a few guards he ran over to Maka who jumped onto his back and bounded towards the White Queen's castle.

"MAKA!" Sid barked at her cocking his head to the side in question "Sid, to Mamorieal!" she shouted to him he barked in agreement and ran after the Bandersnatch which Maka was travelling on the ran into the distance heading to the White Queen's Caslte: Mamorieal.

**Me: Chap done!**

**Maka: AWESOME! **

**Me: I was babysitting my next door neighbour's 8 year old boy today so I took him swimming and then went to McDonalds afterwards it was mega funny he did the salt and ice challenge (you take some salt and and a cube of ice and crush it in your hand it really Really REALLY HURTS!) When he did it he suddenly jumped up out of his seat and ran outside screaming his face was priceless it was sooooo funny but when he came back in everyone in McDonalds was staring at us it was intimidating but really funny!**

**Maka: You have a weird next door neighbour don't you?**

**Me: Uh huh it's fun babysitting him though!**

**Maka: Next Chapter will be up TOMMORROW! **

**Me: You still happy Symm? :P Anyway see ya guys tomorrow!**

**Next chapter is up on Tuesday 21st August 2012**

**See Ya Then!**

**REVIEW!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: BOO! Did I scare Ya?**

**Maka: What... The...Hell?**

**Me: I dunno I'm very bored today**

**Maka: I can tell**

**Me: I'm really bored**

**Maka: Yes I know! **

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer Maka?**

**Maka: Sure! MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland 2010 or Soul Eater all rights go to respectful owners**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Maka: No prob**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland..._

"_MAKA!" Sid barked at her cocking his head to the side in question "Sid, to Mamorieal!" she shouted to him he barked in agreement and ran after the Bandersnatch which Maka was travelling on the ran into the distance heading to the White Queen's Caslte: Mamorieal._

Tsubaki was walking around her castles grounds when she hear a faint noise in the distance she gasped when she saw Maka riding on her beloved Bandersnatch and Sid running alongside them they came up to her the trio stopped and Maka jumped off the Bandersnatch and bowed to her handing her the Vorpal Sword at the same time Tsubaki smiled "The armour is now complete" Tsubaki spoke quietly "Now we need our champion" Maka looked away solemnly.

"Umm Queen Tsubaki... Can you get me back to my normal size height please" Maka asked her "Why Yes, of course! Follow me." She walked off into the left corridor Maka followed her.

Tsubaki opened the doors to the kitchen and ducked as something came flying straight towards her but it hit the door "Is Crona here?" Maka asked as she slid a finger across the goo that had been splatted over the door and then licked it off her finger and tasted it "Needs more salt." Maka ducked as the salt shaker came flying towards her, it flew over her and it smashed against the door.

Once Tsubaki had finished making the drink which had very Very VERY weird ingredients in it Maka drunk it and shrunk back to her normal size "Thank You" Maka smiled gratefully

"DOWN WITH THE BLOODY BIG HEAD!" Soul voice bellowed around the courtyard everyone was cheering and clapping after what he just said "RELEASE THE JUB JUB BIRD" Medusa ordered a guard a few seconds later a huge birdswooped down into the courtyard and stated to attack the crowd everyone screamed and ran for safet, Soul took this opportunity to escape the castle and get to Mamorieal with Blair, Kid, Nygus and her and Sid's puppies.

"I heard Maka escaped the castle with the Vorpal Sword and went to Queen Tsubaki is that true?" Soul asked Kid who nodded his head as a reply they were all running towards the White Queens castle Frabjous day was nearly upon them.

"I've got to get there fast!" Soul thought "I've got to get to the girl I love!"

**Me: End of the first chapter of today!**

**Maka: Wait, you're putting up two today?**

**Me: Symm said I should.**

**Maka: THANK YOU SYMM**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS UP IN A FEW MINUTES SEE YA THEN!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: HELL** **YEAH!**

**Me: First time I have ever uploaded more than one chapter**

**Maka: Well that's good coz then we can move on to Return to Wonderland **

**Me: Yeah your right anyway can we both do the disclaimer now?**

**Maka: Yeah!**

**Me and Maka: MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland 2010 or Soul Eater all rights go to respectful owners! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland..._

_"I heard Maka escaped the castle with the Vorpal Sword and went to Queen Tsubaki is that true?" Soul asked Kid who nodded his head as a reply they were all running towards the White Queens castle Frabjous day was nearly upon them._

_"I've got to get there fast!" Soul thought "I've got to get to the girl I love!"_

"Maka... Are you ok?" Tsubaki asked the forlorn girl beside her Maka sighed "How am I gonna tell him" She asked herself "Tell who, what?" Tsubaki asked Maka who sighed and turned towards her "Well there's no point on hiding it is there?" Maka gulped and continued "I- I am in l-l-love with S-Soul" Maka confessed shakily.

"That's wonderful!" Tsubaki exclaimed excitedly "because he's on his way here!" she finished handing Maka the telescope, she took it and peered through the hole, she saw Kid, Nygus, the puppies and then behind them all was Soul.

Maka handed the telescope back to Tsubaki and ran through the castle to see Soul who gave her a toothy grin when he saw he running towards him "I'm glad you're safe!" Maka smiled as she walked closer to him a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks "I'm glad you're safe too don't do something like infiltrating the Red Queen's castle and telling her a fake identity again! Ok?" Soul softly told her off Maka just giggled and nodded at giving him a goofy smile he grinned back at her.

Maka and Soul were out on the grand balcony qof the castle overlooking the waterfalls and the courtyards "I'm gonna miss you when I wake up, you know?" Maka sighed solemnly and looked at the young man next to her, his smile faded a bit when she said this "I wish I wouldn't wake up because then I would get to stay here" she said his smile grew back she walked closer to him "So I would get to stay here... With you." she blurted Soul's eyes grew wide.

"M-Maka? What do you mean?" he asked her, Maka took a deep breath "It means... I love you." she confessed to him Soul gasped sharply then grabbed Maka's wrist with one hand and cupped her face with the other and brought his face closer to her slowly then closed the space between them and kissed her.

"I love you too." he kissed her once again

**Me: FINALLY A BIT OF SOMA ROMANCE WOO**

**Maka: OMG! I kissed Soul *blushes***

**Me: Aww you LIIIKKKEE him**

**Maka: Shh don't tell anyone but yes I do**

**Me: YAY!**

**Maka: Lol**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS UP TOMORROW!  
><strong>

**See ya then!**

**REVIEW!**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: WOO!**

**Maka: What's up with you now?**

**Me: I got a surprise for Symm**

**Maka: Tell me**

**Me: Ok *whispers to Maka* **

**Maka: OMG AWESOME! **

**Me: I know, Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Maka: Sure! MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland 2010 or Soul Eater all rights got to respectful owners **

**Me: Thanks! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland..._

_Maka took a deep breath "It means... I love you." she confessed to him Soul gasped sharply then grabbed Maka's wrist with one hand and cupped her face with the other and brought his face closer to her slowly then closed the space between them and kissed her._

_"I love you too." he kissed her once again._

Maka stood outside the castle with Soul, Kid, Sid, Black*Star, Blair, Liz and Patty, The Frabjous day was now upon them and it was time to fight the Red Queen and her army. "Who will stand up and be our champion?" Tsubaki asked "Me." Soul said "No, me" Liz shouted and lifted up a wooden play sword "NO,ME!" Patty protested copying Liz's actions. "Show us the scroll" Tsubaki sighed Kid unrolled the scroll and it showed a picture of Maka defeating the Jabberwocky "If it ain't Maka, it ain't dead." Liz and Patty stated in unison Tsubaki glared at them slightly then turned to Maka "Maka please, we need you to be our champion" Tsubaki pleaded to Maka who gulped and ran back into the castle.

Maka paced around the grand balcony of the castle "what are you doing?" a voice asked Maka jumped and walked to the origin of the voice "Death, is that you?" she asked "Yes it is, silly girl." Death provoked her "I'm NOT silly!" Maka retaliated "yes you are the last time you came here you called it Wonderland remember?" Maka was taken aback by this "So this place is not a dream?" she asked "No, it isn't remember it Maka." Death told her.

Maka closed her eyes and all the flashbacks of her previous time in Underland came flooding back to her Maka then reopened her eyes "It's real, it wasn't a dream, it was always real" She mused she then realised that she had something very important to do "Goodbye Death." she said then ran off back into the castle once again "Goodbye saviour of Underland" Death smiled.

"Are we ready?" Tsubaki asked her peers they nodded she sighed and took one more look at her castle and got onto her horse, just as they were about to set off a load roar came from the castle and everyone stopped and looked around Tsubaki's army started to seperate in two lines leaving a corridor down the middle then they saw Maka on the Bandersnatch wearing the armour and holding the Vorpal sword in one hand, the Bandersnatch the caught up to Tsubaki and the others and stopped Tsubaki looked at Maka and smiled "I'm ready" Maka returned the smile "We have our champion" Tsubaki announced and they set off to the Battlefield

**Me: End of the First Chapter for today**

**Maka: Tell Symm her surprise**

**Me: Ok! Symm I'm uploading ALL of the chapters to Maka in Wonderland today so I can upload two chapters of Return to Wonderlanda today as well! SURPRISE! **

**Maka: NEXT CHAP IS UP IN A FEW MINS**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Second Chap of Today!**

**Maka: MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland or Soul Eater! **

**Soul: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me & Maka: Where the Hell did you come from?**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland..._

_Tsubaki looked at Maka and smiled "I'm ready" Maka returned the smile "We have our champion" Tsubaki announced and they set off to the Battlefield._

Once they were at the battlefield Tsubaki and Medusa faced each other and talked to each other for a few moments then Medusa let out a roar and shouted "JABBERWOCKY!" while Tsubaki called Maka onto the Battleground and then a huge roar came from the background and huge dragon came forward to the Battleground and stood in front of her she looked up at the creature "So we meet once again" he snarled "I've never met you before" she said confused "NOT YOU! I MEANT THE VORPAL ONE!" he snapped at her.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR TALK!" Maka screamed, swung the sword and sliced the Jabberwocky's tongue off, the creature screeched and whacked her to the ground with his tail. Soul jumped onto the battlefield and jabbed his sword into the creatures tail and the Jabberwocky screeched again.

"THAT'S CHEATING HE'S INTERFERING WITH THE BATTLE! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Medusa roared as the two sides engaged into battle. Maka then ran up to the remains of the old castl climbed what was left of the stairs she climbed all the way to the top where the Jabberwocky was waiting for her she jumped onto the back of his neck he shook his neck and threw her up into the sky.

Maka drew the sword once more "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" She screamed as she cut through the creatures neck, everyone stopped fighting and stared at the head of the Jabberwocky as it bounced down the steps of the castle ruins. Medusa choked at the scene before her then her crown was lifted from herand placed on Tsubaki's head.

"Medusa Gorgon, your crimes against Underland are worthy of death! However I am not going to kill you, from this day forth you are banished to the outskirts of Underland along with Free and no one is to show you any kindness." Tsubaki declared as the two were chained up and sent to the outlands.

"Your Majesty!" Soul shouted to Tsubaki "Frabjous Day is Upon us!" he chimed and began to dance, Maka smiled and Black*Star appeared beside her "What's he doing?" Maka asked him "The Futterwaken dance." he replied with his Cheshire cat smile as they both watched Soul dance.

Soul bowed as soon as he finished his dance Tsubaki sighed happily and clapped as did everyone else, Tsubaki then walked over to the head of the Jabberwocky and pullput cylinder container and let some of the Jabberwocky's blood pour into the container she gagged then walked over to Maka "This will fufil any wish if you drink it" she said and handed it to Maka who bowed and thanked her for it.

"I have a crazy idea, stay in Underland." Soul said to her "What a wonderful idea, what a crazy wonderful idea!" Maka beamed at him "But there's things I have to do." her smile faded so did Soul's "Don't forget me then." he cupped her cheek "I never will." she smiled faintly at him he did the same.

Maka drank the blood then watched as everything turn grey and disappear everything became dark, suddenly a light appeared and Maka then found herself climbing out of the rabbit hole, she looked back at the hole then ran back to the party in the courtyard.

**__Me: Second chapter of the day finished**

**Maka: Awesome!**

**Soul: LAST CHAPTER IS UP IN A FEW MINUTES!**

**Me & Maka: Seriously, Where the HELL did you come from?!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: LAST CHAPTER!**

**Maka: Woah, it's ending now?**

**Me: Yeah, but don't worry Return to Wonderland will be up later on today!**

**Maka: Awesome!**

**Soul: MakaAlbarn888 does NOT own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland or Soul Eater all rights go to respectful owners **

**Me & Maka: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously on Maka in Wonderland..._

_Maka drank the blood then watched as everything turn grey and disappear everything became dark, suddenly a light appeared and Maka then found herself climbing out of the rabbit hole, she looked back at the hole then ran back to the party in the courtyard._

Maka walked back up to the gazebo where Ox was stood everyone gasped at her when they saw the scram mark on her arm and the mud stains on her dress "Are you ok, Maka?" Ox asked her "Yes Ox, I just fell that's all." she lied to him "But I'm sorry I can't marry you I want to travel the world and see places that I have only heared about in books." she walked off the gazebo and went over to Bryony and Alicia and said to them "You two remind mesome two funny girls I met in a dream." she walked off leaving the two sisters completely confused.

"Dr. Stein may I have a word with you, I have an opportunity for you?" Maka asked him "Since you're not going to be my daughter-in-law, I see why not come to my study we'll talk there." he replied then walked off.

"My father wanted to trade with Thailand, but why don't we go further we could go to Japan and trade with them they are a very wealthy country, imagine it we could be the first to trade with Japan!" Maka explained to Stein who smiled and nodded "You're just like your father and I believe this would be a great oppitunity we'll set off in 6 weeks" he replied Maka nodded at him and beamed happily fulfilling her fathers dream.

-6 Weeks Later-

Maka boarded the ship which was leaving the harbour for Japan in a few minutes she waved at her mother, sister and her two close friends Bryony and Alicia, they waved back at her and shouted "Have a safe journey, good luck and come home soon" she nodded and walked to the front of the ship and a little black and white butterfly fluttered past her "Hello death." she sighed happily as the butterfly flew on.

**The End.**

******Me: Wow an end of another story but don't worry! The sequel Return to Wonderland will be up later today!**

**Maka: YAY NEW STORY!**

**Me: Uh huh**

**Soul: Can't wait **

**Me: I'll see you guys then bye!**

**Maka & Soul: Bye **

**Return to Wonderland **

**Chapters 1 & 2 **

**Will be up later on today **

**See ya then!**

**REVEIW!**

**V **


End file.
